


My Big Book of OCs (because I had to delete word off my pc)

by Snowidrop



Series: Untitled Fantasy Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowidrop/pseuds/Snowidrop
Summary: Just a collection of my characters for an original series that I can access on my laptop because I had to delete Microsoft Office off of my laptop since it has zero storage and I need to play Minecraft on it.
Series: Untitled Fantasy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966870





	My Big Book of OCs (because I had to delete word off my pc)

Snowdrop is a white and light grey gryphon, with darker grey freckles around their face and wings. He is 17 moon cycles old when the story begins.  
They were born in the mountains, in the Flock of Jagged Peaks were they lived some of their chickhood with their four siblings (three unnamed atm). When his oldest brother Blizzard expressed a desire to leave their flock and strikeout on his own, Snow begged to go with him, not wanting to stay home if Blizzard wasn't beside them. Snow was 7 cycles old when the two sent out on their own, and 15 when Blizzard successfully created a flock of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter (and story) will be updated randomly, as this is mainly a resource about my characters to refer to.


End file.
